Cochlear implants (inner ear prostheses) are a possibility to help profoundly deaf or severely hearing impaired persons. Unlike conventional hearing aids, which just apply an amplified and modified sound signal, a cochlear implant is based on direct electrical stimulation of the acoustic nerve. The intention of a cochlear implant is to stimulate nervous structures in the inner ear electrically in such a way that hearing impressions most similar to normal hearing are obtained.
A cochlear prosthesis essentially consists of two parts, the speech processor and the implanted stimulator. The speech processor contains the power supply (batteries) of the overall system and is used to perform signal processing of the acoustic signal to extract the stimulation parameters. The stimulator generates the stimulation patterns and conducts them to the nervous tissue by means of an electrode array which usually is positioned in the scala tympani in the inner ear. The connection between speech processor and stimulator is established either by means of a radio frequency link (transcutaneous) or by means of a plug in the skin (percutaneous).
At present, the most successful stimulation strategy is the so called “continuous-interleaved-sampling strategy” (CIS), as described by Wilson B. S., Finley C. C., Lawson D. T., Wolford R. D., Eddington D. K., Rabinowitz W. M., “Better speech recognition with cochlear implants,” Nature, vol. 352, 236-238 (July 1991) [hereinafter Wilson et al., 1991], which is incorporated herein by reference. Signal processing for CIS in the speech processor involves the following steps:                (1) splitting up of the audio frequency range into spectral bands by means of a filter bank,        (2) envelope detection of each filter output signal,        (3) instantaneous nonlinear compression of the envelope signal (map law).        
According to the tonotopic organization of the cochlea, each stimulation electrode in the scala tympani is associated with a band pass filter of the external filter bank. For stimulation, symmetrical biphasic current pulses are applied. The amplitudes of the stimulation pulses are directly obtained from the compressed envelope signals (step (3) of above). These signals are sampled sequentially, and the stimulation pulses are applied in a strictly non-overlapping sequence. Thus, as a typical CIS-feature, only one stimulation channel is active at one time. The overall stimulation rate is comparatively high. For example, assuming an overall stimulation rate of 18 kpps, and using an 12 channel filter bank, the stimulation rate per channel is 1.5 kpps. Such a stimulation rate per channel usually is sufficient for adequate temporal representation of the envelope signal.
The maximum overall stimulation rate is limited by the minimum phase duration per pulse. The phase duration cannot be chosen arbitrarily short, because the shorter the pulses, the higher the current amplitudes have to be to elicit action potentials in neurons, and current amplitudes are limited for various practical reasons. For an overall stimulation rate of 18 kpps, the phase duration is 27 μs, which is at the lower limit.
Each output of the CIS band pass filters can roughly be regarded as a sinusoid at the center frequency of the band pass filter, which is modulated by the envelope signal. This is due to the quality factor Q≈3 of the filters. In case of a voiced speech segment, this envelope is approximately periodic, and the repetition rate is equal to the pitch frequency.
In the current CIS-strategy, the envelope signals only are used for further processing, i.e., they contain the entire stimulation information. For each channel, the envelope is represented as a sequence of biphasic pulses at constant repetition rate. As a characteristic feature of CIS, this repetition rate (typically 1.5 kpps) is equal for all channels, and there is no relation to the center frequencies of the individual channels. It is intended that the repetition rate is not a temporal cue for the patient, i.e., it should be sufficiently high, so that the patient does not percept tones with a frequency equal to the repetition rate. The repetition rate is usually chosen greater than at twice the bandwidth of the envelope signals (Nyquist theorem).